


Sunrise

by scorpiusismypatronus



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Boys In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Stormpilot, first post in this fandom, god i love them, jacket, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusismypatronus/pseuds/scorpiusismypatronus
Summary: Poe and Finn go to watch the sunrise





	Sunrise

"Okay, okay. Poe, I officially hate you." Finn's ankles were bruised from the bike petals hitting them, his entire body was bruised from falling off, and he'd skinned his knee.

"Finn, we're nearly there. You have to see this. You'll love it."

He'd love it more, he thought, if he wasn't as bruised as an apple used for basketball (a popular sport on Jakku)

But when Poe gripped the breaks and stopped his bike, Finn was glad he'd stuck through.

The water was the deepest blue he'd ever seen, waves nudging the coast. The sand was somehow different from that of the sand dunes of Jakku: lighter, maybe; or finer. It was early enough in the morning that the suns had barely risen yet, and only one family was there. The sky was dark but had streaks of colour.

Finn could have said these things and many more, but what came out of his mouth was simply, "woah."

"Yeah," said Poe. "I thought you'd like it."

"It's so big." Could he not say a single intelligent thing today? "And... the sky. I've never seen it like this before."

"You've never seen a sunrise?"

Finn shrugged.

"Well, we're fixing that right now." Poe bent down and took a package off of his bike. He shook it off a couple times, and it turned into a blanket.

Poe spread it on the sand. "Sit. I brought soda, too."

"Soda?" asked Finn, testing the word on his lips.

"Don't tell me you never - what did you even do on that Stormtrooper spaceship? Um, you don't have to answer that."

"It's okay. Mostly we just ate crappy food and got brainwashed."

Poe handed him a can and showed him how to open it. Finn took a sip. It bubbled on his tongue, and he laughed a little. "It's weird, but good."

Poe smiled. "It's called root beer."

Finn nodded and took another sip. He found himself liking it more and more.

"It's pretty," said Finn, looking up at the sky. "Colder here than it was at home, though."

"That's because of the sea. The water absorbs the cold from the winter months and the wind blows it towards the shore- um. You can have my jacket." Poe shrugged it off, revealing a gray and orange tank top that fell off one shoulder a bit, exposing a bit of his collarbones and shoulder.

Finn pulled on the jacket. It was warm and it smelled like him. It was also a little big -- the sleeves came down to his fingertips. Finn's lips curled into a smile without his knowledge.

Poe grinned back, and Finn dropped his gaze to the sand, tracing designs in it with his fingertips. When he glanced up again, Poe was watching him.

"Sorry," mumbled Finn, but for what, he didn't know.

"No, sorry, I mean, it's okay."

Tell him, you wimpy, dorky, blushing excuse for an ex-stormtrooper.

Instead, he meets Poe's eyes, then looks back down at the ground.

"It's really pretty," said Poe, looking up at the sky.

"Who, me?" joked Finn.

"Well, I mean, you too," said Poe, blushing.

Finn gasped a little despite himself, blushing even more. "I mean. You too. Also." When did he lose the ability to talk in coherent sentences? "Sorry. What I'm trying to say is that, um, I think you're one of the most beautiful human beings in the galaxy."

"Oh my gods. Finn. I. Um. Nope, I can't use words right now; you know what will work?"

And he leaned over and kissed Finn on the mouth.

Eagerly, he returned the kiss. Poe tasted like root beer and the sea. His lips were warm, and so were his arms when he wrapped them around Finn. Finn put a hand on the back of his neck, drawing him closer.

The kiss went on and on, and there was nothing important in the world except for them, them, them, and the feeling of Poe's lips on his and his hands around his back.

Eventually, though, the kids had to end. They drew apart and Finn exhaled a half laugh.

"Yeah. That - I understood that more than words."

Poe smiled, one side of his mouth first, then the other.

"That," he said, "was even better than I imagined."

Finn grinned. "I know."

"We'll have to do that again."

"Definitely. Maybe soon?"

"Maybe very soon."

 


End file.
